


Longing

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, preslash, unresolved vs unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants what he's never had... but thinks he could get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own little [FebFF](http://sue-dreams.livejournal.com/tag/febff). (Un)requited love (unresolved, perhaps?)

Clark presses a third finger inside and closes his teeth sharply over his forearm to keep his moan from echoing louder than the constant rhythm of water on tile. The noise he makes sounds loud to his own ears, even over the roar of blood.

Nearly invulnerable, he's strong enough to hurt himself. A sharp rap on the door makes him bite down harder. He inhales shakily through his nose before relaxing his jaw and freeing his mouth to speak. "Yeah?" he calls over his shoulder.

"Just making sure you hadn't slipped down the drain," Lex calls back, sounding good-natured. He sounds patient and when Clark squints through the door, he looks calm.

Clark has his doubts, though. He hasn't been in the shower long enough to inspire so much concern that Lex has to check on him. Realistically, he probably heard something, but Clark can't fight against the hope that Lex is just anxious for his company. Or, even more fantastically, that he knocked hoping Clark would invite him in.

He wants to extend that invitation. Would it be a siren's call, irresistaable to Lex? Would he laugh it off, thinking it a joke? Or would he be offended? Would he put on the social smile that masks everything but his distance from the world.

"Don't drown," Lex calls out.

It's only a little effort to listen to the sound of Lex's footsteps receding down the hall.

His chest aches with a hollow feeling and when he pulls his fingers out, he groans a little at the loss, the emptiness an echo from body to heart and back.


End file.
